The Great Cackle's Field Trip
by Lokifangirl
Summary: When Ms. Cackle decides it would be good for the girls to experience alternative magical teaching styles via a field trip to the prestigious Merlin Institute for Wizards, Miss Hardbroom is horrified. To make matters worse, Ms. Cackle is set on her as head chaperone! But when Maud begins acting strange upon their arrival, it's up to Millie and Miss Hardbroom to solve the mystery.
1. Chapter 1

The school field trip was currently a source of the highest debate amongst the staff. Ms. Hardbroom had suggested a prominent witch history museum with educational lectures on specific time periods in witching history. Miss Mould had suggested an artistic expedition into nature to paint their surroundings. Of course, Miss Hardbroom shot that idea down before it was even fully formed. Ms. Cackle frowned.

"These are both excellent suggestions, but I wonder if it would do the girls some good to visit another school" Miss Cackle remarked. Miss Hardbroom blanched.

"And what could they possibly learn from that?" she hissed.

"Well Hecate, I think it would be educational, given the recent events about what is and isn't allowed for witches and for wizards, for them to visit a wizard school. Gain a new perspective" she explained, trying to reassure her. Miss Drill gave a little jump of enthusiasm.

"I think it's a wonderful idea Ms. Cackle! We can expose the girls to wizball! It'll be a great learning experience!" Ms. Cackle put her hand over her heart.

"Thank you Dimity, I love your enthusiasm" Ms. Cackle said smiling. Miss Bat and Mr. Rowan-Webb also heartily agreed.

"If I've learnt anything, it's that you'll never get anywhere unless you learn to leave the safety of the pond" Mr. Rowan-Webb said brightly, and Ms. Bat held his arm tenderly.

"It'll be so good for the girls to gain a new perspective on magical learning" Miss Bat added. Realizing that she was outnumbered and had no allies for her point of view, and that the horrid idea was rapidly becoming a reality, Ms. Hardbroom had gone white as a sheet (two shades whiter than her usual pale).

"Miss Cackle, may I speak to you in private" she said shakily. Ms. Cackle nodded, and with a snap, they transferred outside of the room. "Surely, Ada, you cannot be serious about this" Hecate said, with a hint of panic in her voice. "We cannot have our work here undone" Ada's eyes twinkled playfully at Hecate.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, Hecate" she said innocently but with a knowing look.

"These girls are raised to be focused on their education without…distractions" Hecate said, drawing herself up and sputtering. "Without the influence of…."

"Boys" Ada completes, chuckling and taking her hand and patting it lightly. Hecate turns a bit pink and continues to sputter.

"Young wizards are degenerates…I do not want any of our girls poisoned with unseemly ideals" she hissed.

"Hecate, I assure you we will be attending a very prestigious wizard school with young wizards of exemplary character. But to ensure we have no problems or issues of corruption" on this last part she had to pause briefly to keep her face from breaking out into a grin. "I've assigned our most accomplished and trustworthy staff member to take charge of the field trip" Ms. Hardbroom looked intrigued.

"And who might that be?" she asked slowly.

"Why you, of course, Hecate. That way you can personally ensure none of the girls are corrupted, and the girls can experience a new kind of magical learning" Hecate stared at Ada in shock, and gave a brisk nod before promptly passing out.

"Enid, shush! Don't peer in her face like that it's weird!" Ms. Hardbroom fought through the haze in her mind to recognize the juvenile voice.

"She looks so peaceful" another voice said sighing.

"Shh she's waking up, back up, back up" the first voice panicked.

Ms. Hardbroom awoke in Ms. Cackle's bed to her two most troublesome students leaning over her.

"Mildred Hubble and Enid Nightshade" she hissed weakly. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

"Ms. Cackle just sent us in here to watch you for a few minutes while she went to find the right potion to wake you up and help you feel better" Mildred explained.

"Is it true you fainted because you have to take us on a trip to a wizarding school?" Enid blurted, whilst Mildred looked on in horror. Enid, had been everywhere but a wizards-only school, and was naturally very excited. At Mildred's horrified expression, Enid rolled her eyes. "What, the whole school knows" she said to Mildred. Mildred considered this, and watched Miss Hardbroom awkwardly fidgeting a bit.

"Ms. Cackle told us you're on the fence about taking us. But we just want you to know- everyone's really excited" Mildred burst out.

"Back to class both of you, I'm perfectly fine now" Miss Hardbroom replied tightly. Mildred smiled awkwardly, and tugged Enid out of the room, calling behind them "Feel better, Miss Hardbroom". Miss Hardbroom allowed herself a small smile before pinching her nose in exasperation. Ms. Cackle passed them on the way out.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake! Hecate that was quite a fall" she said worriedly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm perfectly fine" Hecate said firmly. Ada did not look convinced.

"Hecate if you really don't want to take the girls I won't make you, you know" Miss Cackle said gently. "But I have my own concerns, though they are not as extreme as yours. You are the only person I trust enough to lead the other teachers and look after them in that kind of situation. I'm afraid if they don't go with you then they aren't going at all" Hecate sighed, recalling Mildred's words.

"Very well then. If they are going, then they are going on my terms. I'll submit my rules and plans for the trip for your revisal shortly" Miss Hardbroom asserted. Ada smiled hugely.

"Oh, thank you Hecate! The girls are going to be over the moon!" she said warmly. "I'll make the arrangements" Hecate gave her a nervous smile and nod. Vaguely, she wondered why she had gone into teaching at all. The thought of a potions lab miles away was sounding very appealing right about now. And then she remembered Mildred Hubble.

"That's why, Hecate" she said to herself shaking her head. "That's why"

Before long, the school was buzzing about the field trip and everyone was excited to experience some wizard only aspects of magical learning.

"Do you think they'll let us use staffs" Maud asked Mildred.

"I hope so" Enid said. "Then we can see Mildred whip the boys at their own game"

"Oh I don't know" Mildred said sheepishly. "I just made my staff and they've grown up using one. But I'll definitely have an edge over you lot"

"It just sucks that we have to go with Miss Hardbroom" Enid grumbled. "Knowing her she won't let us out of her sight " Enid groaned.

"I will not" a familiar voice hissed behind Enid. Miss Hardbroom had appeared directly behind her, a little half smile on her face. "Enid NightShade" Mildred and Maud backed up as Enid turned in horror.

"….what Enid meant was, the education is going to be uh, illuminating" Mildred said quickly. "We're all looking forward to our uh, learning"

"With boys" Maud said, squealing a little. Miss Hardbroom's lips lifted ever so slightly.

"Since many of the incidents at the school often involve you three, be warned I will be watching you very, closely. Any misbehavior will result in a transference straight back here, am I understood?" They nodded and with that she disappeared. Maud slumped over.

"I'm not sure I can take the stress of HB watching us that closely- for any reason. Last time she stood behind me I made a levitation potion instead of laughter."

Mildred giggled.

"And I was relieved it was you and not me as it usually is. Cheer up though, I'm sure we can find some time to have fun on this trip. We might just have to get a bit creative" Enid wiggled her eyebrows and Maud groaned.

"I'll never survive this trip. I just know it. You two are going to get me thrown out" she muttered, stomping off, with Mildred and Enid jostling her around until she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wizbangs Wizarding Academy is a bit too modern" Ms. Cackle mused. "Of course there's always the Merlin Academy of Wizarding Arts- supposed to be very traditional, what do you think Hecate?"

Hecate was downing shots of a calming potion of her own invention. "Fine, fine" she muttered, sighing.

"Now, Hecate, I'm very familiar with the Headmaster of the Merlin Academy, Amadeus Pip. He's an old friend, and I think visiting there would be a wonderful choice. After all, some of their traditions are similar to those we have here. We don't want anything too modern"

"Quite right" Hecate said distractedly, scribbling on forms in a very large folder. "Excuse me Ada I am listening I just have to get these forms and letters out to the parents"

"Absolutely Hecate" she said, waiting patiently until she finished.

"Now, what other details do we need to go over?" Hecate said finally. "Are my plans to your satisfaction?"

"Hecate…..how do I put this….the only times the girls aren't either observing wizarding classes or studying for their wizarding classes are small blocks of time for eating and sleeping. The girls should be allowed to have fun, so long as it's safe and supervised." Hecate blinked slowly.

"Funnn?" she said testing out the word. Miss Cackle smiled.

"I think it's a wonderful schedule, just block in some free time for the girls to explore the academy and socialize" Miss Cackle suggested. "Also, Amadeus mentioned to me that his students were so excited by the girls coming to visit, that he thought it would be fun to have a traditional Ball to see the girls off before they come back on Friday. His students are working diligently on special displays of magic just for them. Isn't that wonderful?"

Miss Hardbroom's eye twitched. "An interesting idea…as long as it's educational….I suppose"

"I'll send word" Ms. Cackle replied, before she could protest, hurrying off.

Hecate reached for another shot, and wolfed it down briskly. This was going to be a long trip.

The evening before, as Miss Hardbroom hollered for lights out (not really, but Mildred liked to think of it that way) Mildred found a detailed schedule slipped under her door, labeled itinerary.

"This is nuts" she thought. "She's got every hour planned out" Sighing, she got into bed, equal parts dreading and excited for the trip ahead.

Miss Hardbroom had them up at an ungodly hour- 6 o'clock. Mildred stumbled out of her room, still in her pajamas. "Ugh, where's the fire?" Maud groaned. Mildred shook her head.

"Apparently we need to be up at 6 to go on a field trip" Enid grumbled. "It's the first thing on the itinerary"

"You read the itinerary?" Mildred exclaimed. Enid shrugged.

"I skimmed it. I was curious" she replied. The girls got changed and packed and lined up against the wall. Before long, HB appeared, looking mollified.

"I see everyone is prepared, for once" she said, her tone shifting from respect to scathing. "First, I would like to remind you all that this field trip is a privilege that can be revoked at any time. You are guests of the Merlin Academy, and you shall conduct yourselves according to our rules of conduct. If anyone is found violating these rules they shall be transferred back here immediately. No one is to go anywhere on this trip alone, and as such at all times you shall remain with the group. If there is some sort of emergency, you will inform either me, Miss Drill or Miss Mould. We will have scheduled hours for meal times and….free time" Excited murmurs went up at that. "However, free time should be spent wisely. If anyone uses their free time for trespassing, unauthorized magic, or other mischief" she trailed off. "They will find themselves expelled" she laid down the last word with such force many of the girls jumped.

As Miss Hardbroom took attendance, Mildred nudged Maud and pointed out a term on the itinerary she didn't recognize.

"What's a bonded broomstick formation?" she whispered.

"It's usually used with kids" Maud whispered back. "Basically your broom (and all of ours) is bound to one main broom. It's a spell for transporting large groups, where one person controls all the other broomsticks. So Miss Hardbroom will be in charge of all of the flying, and we just kind of sit there"

"So like a plane on auto pilot" Mildred said, realizing. "That's really smart"

"Well how else do you think parents can travel with little witches? They'd be all over the place" Maud said matter of factly. Enid sighed.

"She's treating us like two year olds" she said annoyed, but went quiet at Miss Hardbroom's glare.

"You will each be assigned a chaperone group. When I call your name stand next to your chaperone" Miss Hardbroom commanded. Enid was placed with Miss Drill, Ethel with Miss Mould, and Maud with Miss Hardbroom. Maud looked as if she'd swallowed a rock and looked pleadingly at Mildred as she went to go stand with Ms. Hardbroom. Mildred crossed her fingers and prayed to be put with Enid.

But then….

"Mildred Hubble" Miss Hardbroom drawls. "With me" Mildred thinks she sees a hint of a smirk creep across Miss Hardbroom's face at her wide eyes. "At least I'm with Maud" she thinks, trying to cheer herself.

"Right then girls, we're going to mount just like we practiced last year" Miss Drill said. "And this is not the time to try anything fancy"

And that's when Mildred saw her own broomstick attached directly behind Miss Hardbroom's obsidian one with some kind of magical energy. She gulped and looked at Maud, who raised her hand hesitantly. "Miss Hardbroom, how long will it take us to get to Merlin's?"

"About three hours, if the winds are in our favor" she replied hastily. Everyone groaned.

On Miss Drill's cue they all mounted and enchanted their luggage onto the backs of their broomsticks. Mildred was in awe of how elegantly Miss Hardbroom did so. She always made being a witch look so simple/

It was a strange feeling for all of the girls not to be in control of their broomsticks, so there were lots of giggling fits as their chaperones took off. Suddenly Mildred found herself lifted in to the air, filled with the familiar excitement and adrenaline that came with flying. From what Mildred could hear to the left, Miss Drill was having a lot of fun with her group.

"This is your Captain speaking" Miss drill said in her best pilot voice. "Please grip your brooms firmly and prepare for liftoff" she finished cheekily, to snorts and giggles from her group. Mildred laughed and looked longingly over at them, but Ms. Hardbroom sat tall and stoic, eyes scanning the horizon.

Mildred was bored. They had only been in the air fifteen minutes, and they could already hear the whooping and hollering of the other groups as they sped through the skies.

"Miss Hardbroom can't we do something to pass the time?" Maud said hesitantly. "I think some of the other groups are playing games"

"No" Miss Hardbroom said curtly, not even bothering to turn around. Then Mildred had an idea.

"What about an academic game Miss Hardbroom? I used them at my old school all the time to help me remember my maths" Mildred suggested. The others quickly joined in with choruses of please.

"I suppose if it is academic….I will allow it" Miss Hardbroom said slowly. The girls sighed in relief. Sitting on broomsticks silently hundreds of feet in the air was no ones idea of a good time.

"So, to play the game, we begin with a term, like a potions ingredient. One of us will ask the rest one by one for the main use, starting with Maud, for example and going clockwise around. If Maud gets it wrong after three tries she's out, and if she gets it right she's in, and I get the next question. The rounds get progressively more difficult until only one person is left- the winner" Mildred explained.

"Three tries seems rather generous" Miss Hardbroom said pensively, raising an eyebrow at Mildred.

"Oh you can change it if you want Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said nervously. "It's just an idea"

"And a very good one, I think" Miss Hardbroom said purposefully, nodding at Mildred. "Provided nothing gets out of hand" Mildred beamed.

"Great! And if you want to make it even more fun- If you have a friend who knows the answer and you don't- you can say "I summon you to my aid" and then they can whisper you the answer. But you can only use it once. And not on Miss Hardbroom cause that's cheating because she knows everything" Mildred finished, flushing a bit at the last part coming out oddly. Everyone giggled.

"Oh and when you get out you have to make a dying noise" Mildred giggled. "Like this, Miss Hardbroom ask me a question I don't know the answer to" Miss Hardbroom smirked.

"So any potions-related question?" she drawled, but her lips twitched like her little almost smile.

"Sure. Yes. It's an example" Mildred explained.

"What are the legal uses for henbane?" Miss Hardbroom asked, still amused. Mildred turned backwards on her broom to face the girls.

"See so if I didn't know the answer, I'd be out, so then I'd die dramatically, like this" she began hacking and wheezing, shuddered and laid down on her stomach on her broom, tongue hanging out, sending the group into peals of laughter. Miss Hardbroom turned around briefly with a smile tugging at her lips.

"Perhaps, Mildred Hubble, you have finally swung to the other extreme and are taking your academics too seriously" she said, amused, eyeing Mildred. "Even I will admit, the death penalty for academic error is a policy of the past" she finished turning back around with a smirk.

All the girls stared at her back in horror. Suddenly Mildred smiled. "Was- was that a joke Miss Hardbroom?" Miss Hardbroom turned her head slightly.

"Perhaps"

The game was a huge hit. Mildred even added the clause that when someone got out, Miss Hardbroom had to pick animal to pretend transform them into. So instead of dying, they had to act like an animal.

Miss Hardbroom let the girls take turns asking each other questions, choosing to stay mostly out of the game, but when they asked her for an animal she would turn slightly to look at the girl in question and whisper weasel or frog. The girls dissolved into giggles as Felicity hooted like an owl or Maud mooed like a cow. It finally came down to Mildred and Felicity. Mildred had only stumbled once or twice, as she had been revising and slowly but surely improving.

"Miss Hardbroom, would you like to ask the final question?" Maud asked hesitantly. Miss Hardbroom glanced at sky and waved a hand over the group. A shield of magic formed a big white sparkling sheen around them. "A protection spell" Mildred recognized, and HB nodded at her. "Specifically from the elements. I'm expecting rain" she explained

"And yes, Maud Spellbody I think I will" she replied, fixing Mildred and Felecity with her most intense stare. "Name three illegal ingredients. State why they are illegal, and at what times they are best harvested" Mildred had Enid to thank for knowing this information- because that girl and her dad combined had probably broken every school rule there was using these ingredients in various forms.

"Henbane, is illegal because of its use in personality changing potions, and that's found always in mushroom rings. If you eat it straight it's toxic. I know that because Enid licked it once on a dare and got real sick…." Miss Hardbroom's eyebrows went into her hairline, and opened her mouth, then closed it again. "Somnium root because it makes you see visions of dreams- until you go mad, but it's good for future seeing potions in really small doses- but only small glimpses of the future (to enid's dismay), and the trees grow anywhere it's dank and wet…I think" Mildred was quickly running out of steam, and having used up her I summon you card she had to come up with a third. She squeezed her eyes shut trying in vain to think of something, but her mind was blank. Vaguely she could feel Miss Hardbroom's eyes burning into her, and the girls shouting encouraging things. And then she remembered her hair.

"Bat drool because its an extreme amplifier – it increases the effects of the potion beyond control, and that's found wherever bats are" Mildred finished, squeezing her eyes open slowly, wincing. "Right?" she squeaked, exhausted. Miss Hardbroom looked impressed.

"Mildred Hubble….I believe you are our winner. Well done" she said stiffly, before turning back around. She smiled fondly at the whoops and cheers that followed, guiding the group further along into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they landed at Merlin's institute it was dinnertime. Mildred didn't quite understand how this was possible, but Maud had said something about magical time zones. The sun had just begun to set, when Mildred spotted a glorious group of manors all clustered together. The girls gaped in awe as Miss Hardbroom took them down. Even from the sky they could see students rushing here and there to class, levitating books to follow behind them, a stables filled with horses, and a giant fountain topped with gold.

A short balding man in a maroon cloak was waving frantically, as if he was directing traffic. Miss Hardbroom raised her eyebrows but landed them gracefully in the field.

"Cackle's! Oh, my this is a treat! Welcome, welcome!" he said, rushing forward and enveloping Miss Drill in a hug.

"Well met. You are Amadeus Pip, Wizard first class?" Miss Hardbroom said skeptically, eyeing the cheerful portly figure.

"Yes, yes that's me. And you must be Hecate- Ada's told me all about you" he said moving forward arms outstretched. Miss Hardbroom glared suspiciously at him, raising her chin in warning, but he wrapped her in a bear hug anyway. Mildred and Maud fought to contain their laughter. He then turned to the girls, beaming. "We are so excited-no beyond excited, ecstatic to have you girls here! Would you like to take the tour? Ah, of course you would of course you would" he said cheerfully, not letting anyone answer. "Well come in come in for merlin's sake" he said waddling towards the academy. "I'll have some of my best students show you around"

"Single file, Ladies" Miss Drill said. "And stay with your group" Mildred and Maud followed closely behind Miss Hardbroom as the group walked through the stunning tanned archway. Many of the walls of the castle were adorned with mosaic artwork. "We're so proud of our students' artistic skills!" Mr. Pip called, turning the corner swiftly. Miss Hardbroom grimaced.

"This is Jaques Cerulean, Percival Hollysprig…and ah, I see we need a third, where's Charles?" Headmaster Pip introduced, bringing forward two young wizards, and skimming the crowd for the third. While the Headmaster inquired after the third, Mildred and Maud had a chance to examine the two boys. Jaques had blond hair, blue eyes, and a fairly earnest expression. He was tall and gangly, with a sprinkle of freckles, and he looked as if he was the kind of boy that always volunteered first for anything, without quite understanding what it was he was getting himself into- but was happy to be there, success or fail. Percival had the look of someone from a well to do family, but with the familiar stressed-out look that Mildred instantly recognized from watching Sybil and Ethel. His eyes shifted constantly, and he looked as if he'd like nothing more than to throw himself out of the nearest window, however, he seemed to glance rather shyly at Enid. "Charles in the Healing ward" the blonde one, Jaques explained apologetically. "Bad nettles rash from wiz ball yesterday" The headmaster frowned.

"Ah, poor Charles. Well, let's see we need a third..is there anyone else available?"

"I'll do it" a smug voice said. Pushing himself off the wall (where he had been observing proceedings) the boy strutted over to stand next to Jaques and Percival. "Headmaster" The headmaster looked both angry and embarrassed.

"Elliott Turtletaub, you should be in class" he whispered lowly, faking a smile towards the Cackles' groups. Elliott wore the arrogant smirk of someone who was entirely overconfident, yet at the same time extremely rash. His jet black hair in various places was jelled up into spikes, the tips of which were dipped sky blue.

"Ah, but what better way to punish me sir, than for me to have to show around the girls all day. I'm sure I'll learn more from them than I will in class" Elliott replied smoothly, winking at Ethel, who sputtered and looked the other way. Headmaster Pip looked like he wanted to say something else, but because they were in front of guests, thought better of it. "I hope we get him in our group" Maud said, and Mildred looked at her in shock.

"Him?"

"Yeah he looks exciting" Maud said. "he's good looking too" Mildred shook her head.

"Since when do you like exciting?" Mildred asked, but Maud never took her eyes off of Elliott. Mildred gazed around, and saw that many of the girls were swooning, sighing and whispering. Mildred fought the urge to vomit. What was wrong with everyone?

"Excellent idea" the Headmaster said slowly. "Well said, Elliott" Miss Hardbroom narrowed her eyes and stiffened up to full height, stepping protectively in front of her group and watching Elliott closely. Mildred bit her lip to keep from smiling. At least Elliott couldn't fool Ms. Hardbroom.

"Well met and welcome, girls," Jaques said, grinning- almost too eagerly at Maud but she ignored him. Headmaster Pip coughed and goodnaturedly elbowed him in the ribs. "Oh, uh yes sir, I mean, uh young ladies"

"Welcome to our school" Percival mumbled, looking like a deer in the headlights at all the female faces. Elliott snorted softly, rolling his eyes.

"Poor lad, look at him he's scared stiff" Miss Drill whispered to Miss Mould. "Looks as if he's never seen a girl before" Miss Mould put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Right then, Miss Hardbroom, I've gotten several copies of your itinerary, and I'm quite impressed- but we better get a move one if we are going to keep to that tight schedule" The headmaster said clapping his hands, and Miss Hardbroom gave a quick jerky nod. "Elliott, why don't you take this group…with Ms….."

"Drill" Miss Drill said, glancing at Miss Hardbroom with worry, but also a look that said, I-can-handle-this-punk. "Broomstick studies and Physical Education. Well met"

"Well met…and start off then with the exterior, wiz ball field..that seems right up your alley" he continued. Enid shot a panicked look at Mildred and Maud, and they gave her a tentative thumbs up as she disappeared back outside to the fields. "This is the great hall, as you can see, obviously" he said clearly. "The oak tree is our symbol, as you can see it's emblazoned there on the stained glass, representing all the branches of knowledge, as well as hearkening back to the oak tree Merlin was supposedly imprisoned in hundreds of years ago" he explained. Mildred's eyes were wide and she was soaking in everything like a sponge. "This is where we have assembly, and any ceremonies or gatherings" Jaques said. Miss Hardbroom looked as if she was scouring the place for flaws. "Through here is our scrying classroom" he pointed out. "It's for third years only, so I don't know a ton about it, but I've heard it's fantastic. We've got a very talent professor, a former gypsy, Miss Rosemerta- who's here part time when she's not telling fortunes" Miss Hardbroom pursed her lips and shook her head, as if it physically pained her.

"Next we have our spell science classroom. Every desk in here is equipped with a staff holder, because they can be quite heavy. This room is also a workshop for making our own staffs" Jaques explained, as the girls eagerly spread out and explored. "The skeleton above you is from a real griffin, donated to the school years ago"

"Do we get to try out staffs?" asked Felicity excitedly. "I mean you could show us"

"Out of the question" Miss Hardbroom barked. "We are on a very tight schedule" Jaques looked apologetic, and moved on. They covered the interior fairly quickly after that, touring the potions lab (much more advanced than at Cackle's with ingredient racks that even impressed Miss Hardbroom), the dining hall, the kitchens, the notable alumni hall of fame, and a magizoology room which held various magical creatures, during which Mildred made friends with a friendly drumble, a pint sized fluffball with excellent night vision used to clean up and absorb spilled magical ingredients.

Jaques talked animatedly, and seemed not to mind Miss Hardbroom grilling him with questions about the school, especially in regards to potions and disciplinary and conduct standards.  
"Of course we have detention, but people rarely get in trouble around here" Jaques said shrugging. "If we do something really wrong, we get kicked out of class, or extra homework- but no one's been suspended or expelled in years. On rare occasions we get sent to the Headmaster's office, but he's fairly laidback as long as we learned something from what we did wrong" Miss Hardbroom looked as if she was having aneurism.

"That sounds nice.. wonder what that's like" Maud muttered, and HB glared at her. They had now reached the wiz ball court. The other groups, having finished their tours, had rejoined there- with the chaperones watching the girls play wiz ball with the young wizards. Balls were flying this way and that, and there were shouts and yells of delight.

"Ah look's like your classmates are naturals" Jaques said, looking admiringly at Enid, who was racing across the field with the ball. She levitated the ball into the goal (a glowing circular platform) where it spun, lighting up gold.

"Yeah Enid!" Mildred hollered, forgetting that she was standing next to Miss Hardbroom. "Show the boys who's boss" Mildred glanced up waiting for the rebuke, only to see that Miss Hardbroom looked secretly pleased watching Enid beat the boys. Enid gave them a thumbs up, and when the PE teacher (a muscular gentleman with shocking green hair and a bushy handlebar mustache) called time out, she motioned them over.

"Miss Hardbroom, can we play? Just for a few minutes?" Mildred asked cautiously. Miss Hardbroom arched an eyebrow. "Twenty minutes" she said firmly. "Then we adjourn for dinner" The girls jumped up and down with glee and ran off, with Miss Hardbroom seating herself albeit awkwardly (there was a lot of dress adjusting) next to Miss Drill and Miss Mould on the sidelines.

"Oh there you are Miss Hardbroom, we were beginning to worry" Miss Mould said chattily, whilst sketching a picture of the wizball game unfolding before them.

"I trust there were no problems" Miss Hardbroom inquired. "With either of your groups" Miss Mould waved her hand.

"Oh we had such fun! Did you know they have an art studio here that incorporates alchemy? They actually learn how to create art with real molten gold!" Miss Mould gushed. "I am quite impressed" Miss Hardbroom gritted her teeth. "But the girls were for the most part well behaved, although Ethel was giving that poor Percival boy a very hard time" Miss Drill frowned.

"What on earth about?" she asked.

"Well their families know each other, and so she was trying to ask him about his academics, and he seemed to be avoiding the subject- and then she got all cross because he wasn't in any extracurriculars and basically told him he wasn't doing enough to represent his family name" Miss Mould said sighing.

"Perhaps Ethel was just trying to give the boy valuable advice" Miss Hardbroom commented, wincing as Maud nearly tripped running after the ball. "He would do well to follow her example" Miss Drill and Miss Mould clearly disagreed, but fell silent at that.

"I did want discuss one other thing Miss Hardbroom" Miss Drill said. "And that's Elliott Turtletaub" Miss Hardbroom's lip curled in disgust. "Now I know it's not a great idea to make assumptions on first impressions- but I think I have a good sense about these things- and that boy is trouble" Miss Drill said confidently. Miss Hardbroom looked surprised at her comments, but pleased. The person in question was sidling up to Mildred, passing her the ball with a wink.

"I couldn't agree more" she said quietly. "We must watch him very closely"


	4. Chapter 4

The dinner was exquisite, and as such, the girls had stuffed themselves silly, despite Miss Hardbroom's scoldings to eat like proper ladies and not like, as she so poetically put it, wild apes. Though Miss Hardbroom was supposed to be eating with the rest of the Merlin faculty, Mildred had a feeling she scolded as an excuse to get away from them every now and then.

The Cackles' students were bunking in the guest wing of the castle, and at a time far too early for Mildred's liking, they were headed to bed.

"But Miss Hardbroom it's only nine o'clock" Mildred whined. Miss Hardbroom's eyes flared.

"Would you prefer it to be eight?" she asked challengingly. Mildred hung her head.

"No Miss Hardbroom"

Miss Hardbroom led them down a long corridor, holding a large golden key ring out between her fingers, gradually calling names, and handing out keys to rooms. Mildred and Maud were last.

"Mildred Hubble and Maud Spellbody" she called, opening the one of the last two doors. Mildred and Maud raced to grab their keys and see their room. A guest room at Merlin's was twice the size of their room at Cackle's. A beautiful canopy bed with embellished frames stood facing a stained glass window that overlooked the wizball court, as well as a mahogany dresser, end table, and desk. There was a bathroom attached, complete with shower.

"No way" Maud shouted. "This is our room?" Mildred giggled. Being away from Cackle's had really allowed Maud to relax a little.

"Apparently. Unless you are disrupting the peace, in which case you will spend the remainder of your stay in the nearest broomstick cupboard" Miss Hardbroom threatened coolly, before withdrawing. Mildred flopped down on the bed, squealing, with Maud jumping a little beside her.

"This almost makes up for the 9 o'clock bedtime, almost" Mildred said grinning. Maud grinned back.

"Maybe I was wrong about this trip. So far it's been the bats!" she admitted. "If only we could stay up later. Jaques was asking…." Maud blushed a bit. "If he could teach me this wizarding card game called Crackerjacks" Mildred smirked.

"Ooooh someone likes you, huh" Mildred said giggling. Maud threw a pillow at her.

"Oh shut up Millie" she said crossly, but couldn't keep from smiling. "He's only being polite"

"Do you reckon we could sneak out?" Mildred asked. Maud shook her head.

"There's no way, not with Miss Hardbroom watching us so close" she said sadly. Then Mildred had an idea.

"What if you could mirror him? I remembered him saying something about how mirroring here doesn't need tokens. You can contact whoever whenever. I mean, it wouldn't be the same, but you could just play the game through the mirror sort of" Maud lit up.

"Millie, you're a genius" she exclaimed. "Wait this must be like something they do for guests too- oh look, it's right here. How to use the mirrors! It's got an instruction book and everything! Perfect!" Millie frowned.

"Funny Ms. Hardbroom hasn't thought of that" she mused. Maud rolled her eyes.

"What's she going to do wrench it off the wall? If it's allowed for Merlin's she can't really do much about it can she?" Maud explained. Millie thought to herself that nothing escapes Miss Hardbroom, that therefore she must be pretending to be unaware of it for some reason.

"Okay, well, you have fun then, I'm actually going to study up for my wizards classes tomorrow" Mildred said. "If I can barely do the traditional stuff at Cackle's I'll probably need extra revising for all the wizard type magic" Maud looked impressed.

"Have we switched bodies again or something? That sounds like something I would say to you! Well done Mil!" she said giggling as Jaques's face appeared in the mirror.

It was a bit difficult for Mildred to really study properly with Maud and Jaques having such a good time she had to tell them several times to either perform that soundproof spell or quiet down so Miss Hardbroom didn't hear. Mildred had a feeling she was sitting up on the other side of the wall in that leather quilted robe of hers just waiting to catch them and throw them in the broomstick cupboard. Eventually though, Maud signed off and went to sleep- but Mildred lay awake, worried as usual about embarrassing herself performing wizard magic, as it was all so different. But another concern was on her mind, and that was Elliott Turtletaub. Mildred didn't like him from the moment she set eyes on him, and he seemed to take a particular interest in Ethel. And whilst Mildred hated Ethel, she did not deserve to be used as a pawn in whatever scheme Elliott was planning. Or Maud or Enid for that matter. She couldn't shake the strange greedy way he looked at all the Cackles' students. Perhaps there were kinds of spells wizards couldn't perform on their own. Perhaps there were kinds of spells that required a wizard and a witch. She sat up with a huff, and found herself missing her tower room at Cackle's. Whilst filled with grandeur this room was cold, and unfamiliar. She also was accustomed to having Tabby snuggled up against her whilst she was trying to sleep. Being careful not to wake Maud, she hefted open her campus map and almost jumped for joy. The one of the main libraries was directly connected to the guest wing. At least if she couldn't sleep, she could do some digging around about wizard-witch spells, and maybe find something on Elliott. Mildred climbed out of bed clumsily, nearly tripping over her suitcase in the dark. Since she was already breaking several of Miss Hardbroom's rules by sneaking out, she didn't want to make it worse with unauthorized magic- so she would have to do this the normal way, pushing aside the thought that she was terrible at sneaking out the "normal way" and mum always caught her. She opened the door a crack, and darted out into the darkened corridor. The library was only a few paces down the hall, Mildred couldn't believe her luck. If she had been assigned to another group, she could've been on a different floor! But there- a light was on! Mildred froze. It would be bad to be caught by Miss Hardbroom, but even worse by someone from Merlin's and then punished by Miss Hardbroom. She inched closer, and the light moved out of the doorway. Breathing a sigh of relief, she crawled on her hands and knees through the doorway and directly to one of the bookcases, smacking directly into the bottom of a leather quilted robe. The light she had seen earlier whirled to life as a glowing orb in a pale hand with sharp black fingernails..

"Mildred Hubble" the voice said, sinking into her bones. "Busted" Mildred thought to herself, forcing herself to look up with her biggest innocent smile. It was odd to see Miss Hardbroom with her hair down, and without her makeup, but she still managed to look just as intimidating now as she did during the day.

"Oh, hello Ms. Hardbroom…uh I was just…I was just"

"Out of bed after hours" she listed. "Roaming a school at night, at which we are guests" She got up sullenly off the floor. "Trespassing in a private library, why?"

"I…." Mildred stuttered, looking up into Ms. Hardbroom's disapproving glare. "You'll think it's silly. What's the point just give me detention or lines or whatever"

"That is inevitable, Mildred Hubble" she said firmly. "Your punishment stays the same regardless of the reason" she paused. "But I am curious as to why you were crawling on all fours to the library in the middle of the night" she said smirking. "Sit" she said more gently, pulling out a padded chair, and settling down in another.

"Well I couldn't sleep because…I dunno..it's weird here" Mildred said squirming. "I was just thinking about that boy Elliott" Miss Hardbroom stiffened and her eyes threatened to pop from her skull. Mildred snorted. "Oh jeez Miss Hardbroom not like that" Miss Hardbroom visibly relaxed, smiling a little.

"Well that's a relief, Mildred Hubble" she said blowing out a breath and inclining her head.

"Actually it's the opposite. I think he's up to something. And I know I shouldn't judge people so quickly but…I just feel like something's not right" Miss Hardbroom looked at Mildred with surprise. The girl had instincts uncannily similar to her own. She might even be much more powerful than she realized- for what clung to Elliott, what set off the teachers' radars most of all was the stink of dark magic. Not a lot mind you, but enough to sound an alarm.

"How strange. I came to much the same conclusion, however I was convinced most of your classmates were rather taken with him" Miss Hardbroom said brusquely. Mildred rolled her eyes.

"Oh they are…it's weird…" she mumbled. "I've never seen Maud act like this…." Ms. Hardbroom's eyebrows knit together with worry. "I mean, I just feel like it's deeper than just silly crushes on a bad boy- I mean Maud's not the type at all. She should have hated him on sight" Mildred confessed. Miss Hardbroom tapped her nails anxiously on the arm of her chair.

"I concur. There's something off about that boy" Miss Hardbroom ground out. "I knew it from the moment I laid eyes on him" she mused. "Mildred Hubble, for once your instincts have not lead you astray" she said firmly, looking her in the eyes. "I want you to swear to not breath a word of this to anyone but me" Mildred nodded.

"I swear, cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye" Mildred recited, making an x over her heart, closing her eyes. Tentatively she opened one to Miss Hardbroom staring at her in confusion.

"Oh it's a non magic pledge thing I learned in regular school" Mildred explained. "Force of habit- it's not real…it just sort of rhymes and sounds good" she mumbled, feeling a little silly.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm but there will be no need for dying or needles in anyone's eye" Miss Hardbroom said shortly, and they fell silent.

"Wait a minute you're in the library after hours too!" Mildred accused and Miss Hardbroom glared at her, and she softened her voice. "May I ask why?"

"If you must know, I had my own suspicions about that boy and was doing research" Miss Hardbroom said tightly.

"Do you think he's using a love potion or spell?" Mildred asked tentatively. "And if so, why am I immune?" Miss Hardbroom pursed her lips.

"Possibly, and I don't know. But what I do need from you is to report anything suspicious back to me, is that understood?" Mildred nodded, smiling a little.

"Mildred, your classmates may be in peril and away from Miss Cackle. What on earth is there to smile about?" Miss Hardbroom said sharply. Mildred schooled her features.

"Nothing. I mean, it's a terrible situation don't get me wrong. I'm sorry, it's just kind of nice to be right about something for once" Miss Hardbroom stared at Mildred, her lips twitching. Mildred started giggling, her eyes bright with that lack of sleep punch-drunk energy. "Also I'm talking to you, and you're not yelling at me, in your pajamas" she gasped. "so I'm sorry I know it's serious but….this is really strange" Miss Hardbroom rolled her eyes.

"We'll discuss this later Mildred, clearly you need your sleep" she said softly, transferring the girl into bed. "You'll wake the whole castle, silly girl" she finished softly, returning to her book, which had fallen open to a page on dark magic in love spells.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is for Dhion. SO MUCH LOVE. Thank you for being so incredibly sweet and supportive. You are the bats!

"Mildred come on get up" Maud said rudely, shaking her awake. Mildred groaned.

"Noooo" she said turning over, but then remembering the importance of the day bolting upright. "Oh breakfast, class… right" she said sprinting to throw clothes on and a brush through her hair. Maud stuck her head out the door, and saw that all the other girls were lined up.

"Hurry up, Mildred. HB will be out any minute. Oh my god…did you know she had the room next to ours!" Maud moaned. "I wonder if Elliott's at breakfast yet….. oh he's amazing." Mildred was not really listening, too busy throwing her things in her backpack and slapping herself awake. She hopped from one foot to the other into her socks, as craning her head for any signs of HB. When there were none, Maud and Mildred made their way into the lineup, only a few seconds before she appeared. Without so much as a look at Mildred, she led them down to breakfast.

Though Elliott was sitting by himself, he was instantly surrounded by girls from Cackle's, much to Mildred and Ms. Hardbroom's disgust.

"Maud, erm why don't we sit over here with Jaques" Mildred called. "That table looks a bit crowded" Maud shot Mildred kind of a haughty look.

"Why don't you get it Mildred? Elliott is cool" Maud said, sounding not at all like herself. Mildred bit her lip.

"Just not really my thing, you go on" Mildred said anxiously, wishing she could talk to Miss Hardbroom again. She was startled by herself, but actually, Miss Hardbroom was her only ally in this whole mystery, and right now she felt like her potions teacher was the only one she could trust. She tried to make eye contact with her, but her teacher was having a conversation with Miss Drill, and didn't look over.

Mildred sighed in frustration, and went through the glorious buffet distractedly, plopping down dejectedly by Jaques.

"Oh hey Mildred" he murmured miserably. Mildred looked sympathetically at him, who bore no resemblance to the confident freckled face boy of yesterday. He was slumped over his pancakes, looking grim.

"It's Maud isn't it?" Mildred asked. "I don't understand it, you guys had such a good time last night I couldn't even sleep, and now…." Jaques looked over at Maud, who was pushing Felicity to get closer to Elliott.

"I thought she really liked me that's all" Jacques muttered. Mildred patted his shoulder.

"I know she does!" Mildred said emphatically, and Jaques looked at her strangely. "Just trust me, I'm her best friend" Mildred said. "And I'm going to get to the bottom of this"

After breakfast, Mildred looked over her schedule, and was dismayed to find it didn't intersect at all with Maud's, much to her frustration. The groups had been shuffled around a bit for classes, with different teachers accompanying students on each schedule track. Just her luck, Millie had got Miss Hardbroom again- though she had a feeling it wasn't luck. However this time Enid was in her group, so she was quite excited about that. She had staff shop, wizball practice, spell science, and something called arboreal craft- which involved harnessing the energy of tree spirits.

Miss Hardbroom had insisted on accompanying her group to all wizard classes, and so was shepherding her flock dutifully to class. On the receiving end of another classic Miss Hardbroom glare, Millie said goodbye to Jaques, stuffed the last bite of pancake in her mouth, and shuffled over to her teacher.

"Now that everyone has seen fit to join us…we shall attend staff shop" Miss Hardbroom said acidly. "And remember, you are first and foremost representatives of Cackle's Academy. I shall expect you all to behave accordingly, or else…be confined to your room for the remainder of the trip"

Staff shop was actually quite fun, Millie thought, both because she had made a staff before and because the teacher really encouraged creativity. His name was Bertrand Goldfar, and he had a wonderfully whimsical purple mustache that curled up into magnificent swirls at the end. The Merlin's students seemed quite in awe of Miss Hardbroom, whispering amongst themselves as she entered.

"I'd like to take a moment to welcome the beautiful ladies of Cackle's academy, and their fearless leader, Miss Hardbroom" he announced. "I trust that you will treat our guests with the utmost respect"

"I think you'll find that Ada cackle is our headmistress" Miss Hardbroom corrected, glaring at the Merlin's students. "And I will be here to make sure they will"

"Of course" he said charmingly.

"Now since we have new students for the day, we'll have our students paired up with the visiting ladies of Cackle's" he explained. "If the Cackle's students would find their nametags, we will begin"

Mildred was paired with Percival, whom she recalled from before as the very shy boy who had been one of the tour guides. She could see he was shaking as she joined him at their table, refusing to make direct eye contact with her. Enid shrugged at her from across the room, paired with a boy with brilliant red hair and a smattering of freckles. Mr. Goldfarr, Mildred thought was a wonderful teacher, patient and kind, cracking jokes and telling tales of his time in a traveling circus troupe called Zappo's Magical Menagarie.

Percival was much too scared to do any of the heavy-lifting in the shop, but Mildred, having done it before- coached him into handing her tools, and naturally became the leader of pair.

"Well done, Mildred Hubble! This is an extraordinary start!" Mr. Goldfarr exclaimed. "You are a natural, it's beautiful how you've melded the copper into the wood" Mildred blushed, unused to compliments in class.

"Thanks" Mildred muttered bashfully into the floor. "I actually have made one before…it was a special project for art" Mr. Goldfarr nodded.

"For better direction in your magic?" he asked.

"Yes sir"

"Ah, ha I thought so…" he said crouching down next to her desk. "Sometimes Mildred, the most powerful witches or wizards are the ones who struggle the most in school- because they cannot control the power they possess" he explained. "Subsequently, sometimes those who excel in academics use book smarts to make up for their lack of…natural talent. I think you are of the first kind, and that is why a staff would be most helpful for you to focus your magic" Mildred nodded. "We'll discuss using our staffs to focus our magic in our next lesson tomorrow" he said to the class. "I am extremely impressed at how well the Cackle's girls have acclimated to our curriculum, they have done excellent work today, don't you think Ms. Hardbroom?"

"I'm sure I cannot speak for a subject I am not well versed in" Miss Hardbroom said practically. "But they seemed to do far better than the majority of your more experienced students" she pointed out, eyeing one boy in particular whose staff had sparked unexpectedly and was now frantically stamping out his burning assignment sheet. Mildred hid a smile. It seemed that no matter how much she messed things up, here the boys would always be bottom rank with Miss Hardbroom.

So she was now only second from bottom, which was, Mildred felt, an improvement. Wizball practice and spell science seemed to fly by; and Mildred was having so much fun she almost completely forgot about Maud, Elliott – but of course she never forgot completely, not with Miss Hardbroom accompanying her to class and looking at her meaningfully if she happened to glance her way.

Of course, one of those times might have been Mildred's wizball throw that went wild and narrowly missed the top of that perfectly crafted bun. She had ducked just in time- or rather folded in half neatly and quickly, bending forward at the waist and shouting "Mildred Hubble!" across the field, while Enid snorted with laughter. The green bearded gym teacher had told her not to worry, that she just had a powerful arm. There was that word again. That was the second time today someone had told her that she was powerful. Mildred didn't like that adjective= it seemed to heavy and full of responsibilities she didn't fully understand. But she was happy to receive the compliments, even if she was uncomfortable delving into what they implied.

The last class of the day was arboreal spirits, and there at last she saw Maud. She was talking animatedly to Felicity and using the word tingling far too often. Mildred's face scrunched up in disgust, but tried to cover it.

"Maud!" Mildred yelled excitedly. "Thank the bats you're here…I haven't seen you all day! Maud sighed.

"I know but I wasn't completely on my own, I was with Felicity. But more importantly I had most of my classes with Elliott" she said dreamily.

"Not this nonsense again" Mildred said under her breath. "Great. How were they?" Mildred said tightly, motioning her to sit down. Maud had an air of arrogance that she hadn't before, and as she flipped her hair to answer, Mildred noticed that some black sparkling dust floated like dandruff to the ground, hissing quietly as it hit the grass. Curiously Mildred rubbed at it with her shoe, but it was already dissolved.

"Sorry, I already said I'd sit with Elliott" Maud murmured, making eye contact with him, slouched up against a tree, flicking pebbles at the back of Percival's head. "He's been teaching me some new magic stuff. I bet he'd teach you too." Maud said excitedly. "But you'd have to promise not to tell because they don't allow it here "Millie swallowed nervously.

"Maud, I really don't think you should hang out with him. You're not acting like yourself. Since when do you want to learn kind of magic that's not allowed! You swore never again after using Enid's forgetting powder on Parents evening!" Mildred said becoming incensed. Maud folded her arms.

"Well I think you're just jealous cause I have a boyfriend and you don't!" Maud snapped.

"Maud that's not it at all. I don't care about that. I think he's trouble and I just want my friend back"

"Well if you can't support my relationship then I don't think we can be friends anymore" Maud said matter of factly.

"Maud?" Mildred said, voice cracking. "You don't mean that"

"I'm sorry Mildred" Maud said. "But this is the way it has to be" the words sounded rehearsed and robotic, and oh so formal and oh so not Maud. Mildred fought back her tears and her gaze found Miss Hardbroom's, who had been watching the exchange from afar. When she saw Mildred's distraught expression, and Elliott's arm slung possessively around Maud, she looked stunned and her lips turned down into a deep frown. Sniffling, Mildred sat cross-legged at her teacher's feet, knowing she couldn't tell her what had transpired now (as she would surely scold her for neglecting the lesson they were about to hear), but she felt comforted and protected by the familiar presence looming over her. Mildred felt a bit like raggedy little mutt, who took shelter in between the two front legs of a sleek big great dane. She curled in on herself, trying in vain to be strong.


	6. Chapter 6

The Arboreal spirits teacher was a short, yet slender woman dressed not unlike a tree herself- wearing various shades of brown and green, and appeared as if she had simply found some rather hideous patterned curtains and decided to drape herself in it.

"OH, we have guests today! Welcome, welcome, ladies of Cackles! I am Miss Terra, and since I don't believe in last names, you may call me as such. None of that formal professor, or Miss nonsense" she explained. Millie glanced backwards and giggled quietly at Miss Hardbroom's horrified face."Now, this is Natural Studies, and here at Merlin's we believe that our young wizards must learn to harness the power of nature with their magic, and that requires communication and collaboration with the Arboreal spirits" she said plainly. Mildred cocked her head. "Can anyone tell me what an arboreal spirit is?"

Percival's hand raised tentatively. "Isn't it just a tree spirit ma'am. Every tree has one, and each , spirit embodies the personality, and age of their specific tree or type of tree"

"Absolutely correct, Percival!" Miss Terra complimented."For today's lesson, we will start by simply summoning the Arboreal spirits from their trees, now keep in mind some of them may be reluctant, as they are slumbering. If you open your books to page 44, you'll find the chant to summon them from their tree to appear before you. Work in pairs, and be very polite! If they are offended, they will retreat right back"

Mildred worked with Enid, who swore to be on her absolute best behavior.  
"I guess this is where chanting comes in handy huh?" Enid said, looking over Mildred's shouder.

"Yeah I guess" Mildred mumbled, staring blankly at the page.

"Mildred what's wrong?" Enid asked. Mildred sighed.

"It's Maud. She's been acting strange ever since we got here- and now she's dating Elliott. And then she said…she said…" her voice wobbled. "she said she didn't want to be friends anymore" Enid gasped.

"What? Maud said that?" Enid exclaimed. "I'm going over there and I'm going to talk some sense into her" Mildred had to grab Enid by the arm.

"No. I mean thanks, but don't do that. She's not herself- I, I don't think it's her fault. I think it's Elliott. I think he's put some kind of spell on her"

"What kind of spell?" Enid asked. Mildred shrugged.

"I don't know. Love potions usually would've worn off by now" Mildred wrung her hands. Enid hugged her friend briefly.

"Let's just focus on the chant for now, and we'll figure this Elliott thing out together" Enid said.

The tree spirits were summoned with varying degrees of success. Mildred and Enid were struggling, as they had a particularly pernicious one who whined whenever they tugged at her with their magic.

"But I'm so comfy…..please please don't make me go out there it's cold…" the ethereal being whined from inside the tree.

"It's 80 degrees" Enid pointed out. The spirit shot her a dirty look.

"Please come out" Millie sighed. "Didn't we say the chant right?" she said to Enid.

"Didn't we say the chant right" the spirit mocked. "Yes, little strange seedlings. You did. But you're so little your magic is only a little irritating bug to me"

"Great" Millie sat down dejected on the grass. "Now I'm going to fail this lesson just like I've failed Maud" she felt utterly defeated. As Enid left to go ask the professor a question, a familiar shadow fell over Mildred, as she sat plucking at the grass fighting not to cry in sheer frustration.

"Hello Miss Hardbroom" she said without looking behind her.

"Why do I not see a tree spirit before me, Mildred Hubble" she asked.

"Dunno, Miss Hardbroom. Ask her. She's the one refusing to come out. Apparently since she's resisting, she's stronger than both me and Enid" Mildred said flatly, flicking a beetle off her shoulder with a vengeance. Miss Hardbroom sighed.

"This is exactly why we do not teach such a fickle subject at Cackle's. It is not fair to you, Mildred Hubble or to your classmates, because your success has nothing to do with your magical ability. It has to with your ability to persuade these…creatures to leave their homes" she said derisively. To Mildred's shock, her teacher inspected the ground beside her, and settled down on her knees beside her.

"Exactly. Besides the professor didn't warn us some of the tree spirits are so strong. It's setting us up for failure" Mildred ground out. Miss Hardbroom nodded.

"Indeed" she remarked, examining the tree.

"And that's what I feel like. I failed this lesson just like I failed Maud" Mildred said miserably. "And that's an awful lot of failing to happen in only two days"

"Mildred. That person…I won't call her a teacher because she does not deserve the title, has failed you" she said intensely, taking Mildred's shoulders in her hands. "And as for Maud, if anyone failed her it is me. It is my job to protect all of my students from harm, magical or otherwise" Miss Hardbroom said brokenly. Mildred shook her head firmly.

"It wasn't your fault Miss Hardbroom, you couldn't have known there was anything wrong. I mean, apparently we're all at the age to be you know..into boys…" Mildred rambled. Miss Hardbroom smirked. "But anyway, we'll figure out how to fix it, together" she said firmly.

"Thank you Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said softly."And as for this lesson, I will not allow any pupil of mine to give up so easily. Now, up!" Miss Hardbroom said in her usual voice, transferring to a standing position.

"The key to gaining the respect of this creature is to be an authority figure. You are not asking, you are commanding" Miss Hardbroom whispered forcefully. "So stand tall, posture is everything" Mildred drew herself up.

"Use a loud and clear voice, and order her from the tree" Miss Hardbroom said, stepping backward. Mildred grinned, puffed out her chest, and strode towards the tree. Miss Hardbroom's lips lifted slightly at the comical way she did so.

"OI! I'm Mildred Hubble of Cackle's Academy and you come out of this tree right now before I come in and kick your stumpy bottom from here to the moon" she hollered, summoning up a small lighting spell for extra effect. There was a slight screech from inside the birch, and the ethereal being rushed out of the tree as if something were chasing her. She wore an long gown made of white bark with odd bits of moss here and there. Her hair was a turquoise tangle of branches and leaves, and her face and skin were wood-like in appearance. Her eyes glowed a brilliant turquoise, with no pupils. She reminded Mildred of a very pretty puppet. She looked terrified for a moment, then turned annoyed when she saw Mildred.

"Oh for Gaia's sake. It's you again. Here I was afraid for my life only to discover it's the little girl from before. Sure, sure scare a poor dryad out of a tree. 100 points! We've really got to find a way to get rid of this class. I was in a very good centuries long nap!" she ranted.

"Sorry, um, sorry. I'm not actually a student here. I'm just visiting from Cackle's academy" Mildred explained.

"Well that makes sense. I could've sworn this was a Wizard's academy but then, I've been asleep for thousands of years" she replied nonchalantly.

"Well would you mind just staying out here until my teacher comes round" Millie asked. "I'd really like to pass"

"I suppose if I'm out, I'm out and a few more minutes won't hurt" the spirit grumbled. Mildred glanced over at Eliott and Maud, who weren't even participating, but were seated on a hollow log at the edge of the clearing, talking animatedly. The spirit followed her gaze, and blanched.

"Woah that's some dark energy stank coming off of him" she said waving her hand in front of her face. Mildred grew excited.

"That boy" Mildred said, pointing at Elliott.

"Yeah he's bad news" the spirit said, coughing. "I'd really like to go back into my tree, the smell is killing me"

"No, wait please!" Millie said. "Can you tell me anything about the black dust? My friend's been acting strangely and she had some on her" The dryad grew quiet.

"Black dust" she said quietly, becoming somber. "Was it shiny? Or sparkly? Sort of hissed when it hit the ground?" Mildred swallowed.

"How did you know that?" she asked. The dryad put her hands on her hips.

"First of all, I could see you and your friend from inside my tree. Just because I'm asleep doesn't mean I'm not vaguely aware of what's going on out here" she said sassily. "I usually don't care but when I saw that dust I knew I wanted to stay in my tree. I won't touch the stuff" Miss Terra came by, saw the spirit and nodded approvingly.

"Can you tell me what it is then?" Mildred asked. The spirit wrinkled up her face.

"I could. I'm not sure why I should" she said matter of factly. "Your friend is doomed anyhow"

Mildred narrowed her eyes, and cleared her throat.

"Miss Terra! I think this class is the best ever! I think we are depriving the young wizards of this academy by holding it only twice a week. We should teach it year ro-"

"All right!" A branch covered her mouth. "You really aren't messing around are you?" Mildred shook her head furiously.

"The dust is called root dust. It occurs when a tree spirit has been murdered" Mildred squirmed and the spirit retracted her arm. "Normally when we die, our essence flows naturally into the soil without a trace. But if a tree spirit is taken before her time- it is considered a sacred violation to the earth, creating a toxic powder that has immense power, manifesting our normally peaceful energy into a warlike angry essence. Only an extremely dark and powerful witch or wizard could have committed such an act and create the dust" the spirit whispered. "And that is all I know sapling, I swear on mother earth herself" Mildred's eyes widened, processing and trying vainly not to panic. "Now please, won't you and your irritating classmates leave me in peace" she said vanishing back into the tree.


End file.
